Lipgloss
by Aulient Aphrodite
Summary: Jangan pernah coba coba menunjukkan bibirmu yang memakai lipgloss atau sejenisnya dihadapan Uchiha Sasuke. /AU/Oneshot/DLDR/Review Please?/


Lipgloss

.

.

"seperti lipgloss ya?" / "kau jadi terlihat menggoda" / "bukan!" / "tapi enak" / "ehhh?" / jangan coba coba menunjukkan bibirmu dalam keadaan memakai lipglosss atau sejenisnya di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Maaf jika kesalahan di fic ini menumpuk, saya masih newbie.

.

.

Pagi yang suram, setidaknya bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Pagi ini Hyuuga Hinata yang merupakan kekasih Sasuke tidak mau diajak keluar rumah, membuat mood nya Sasuke turun seketika. Kata Hinata, ia ingin di rumah saja di hari minggu pagi ini. Saat Sasuke menelfon Hinata tadi, suara gadis itu sedikit serak, entah karena baru bangun tidur atau demam. Tapi tetap saja, mood Sasuke jadi turun karena Hinata tak mau di ajak keluar. Padahal Sasuke berniat mengajak Hinata ke taman bermain Konoha Park.

Sasuke yang tengah mengganti ganti channel tv tanpa niat mendengus kesal saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ponselnya terletak di meja yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat menjawab telfon dari siapapun itu, namun ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat nama si penelfon yang tertera disana. Hyuuga Hinata

"Moshi-moshi" suara lembut seorang Hyuuga Hinata terdengar di seberang sana.

Sebenanya Sasuke ingin sekali membalas salam gadis tersebut, namun ia teringat dirinya yang sedang marah pada Hinata, jadinya ia hanya diam saja.

"Sasuke-kun?" cicit Hinata saat tak mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Ano… kau tahu kan.. aku tak ingin keluar rumah pagi ini…." Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya cukup lama.

"Lalu?" ujar Sasuke akhirnya setelah Hinata tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Etto… maukah kau… da-datang ke rumahku?" ketika mendengar perkataan Hinata, seringai Sasuke muncul secara tiba tiba.

"Tentu saja, Hime. Apapun untukmu" dan click. Sambungan di tutup sepihak oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil, setelah itu langsung melesat ke kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata. tak beberapa lama, Hinata keluar membukakan pintu. Gadis itu memakai celana selutut dan kaos putih bergambar kelinci di tengah tengahnya. Mata bulannnya juga setengah menutup. Ia terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur. Kawaii.

"Masuklah Sasuke-kun" Hinata bergeser menyamping, memberi jalan Sasuke untuk masuk. Setelah pemuda itu masuk, Hinata pun menutup pintunya.

Setelah menutup pintu, Hinata langsung melenggang pergi ke lantai atas, kekamarnya tanpa berkata apa apa. Sasuke yang baru saja selesai melepas sepatunya hanya memandangi punggung mungil gadis itu. Ia sedikit heran sih, tak biasanya Hinata melenggang pergi tanpa berkata apa apa, tapi ia tak begitu peduli. Sasuke memilih mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Rumah ini tampak sepi, sepertinya hanya Hinata saja yang dirumah. Sasuke tak tahu yang lainnya kemana.

Sampai di kamarnya, Hinata langsung mrerebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, mengambil guling, memeluk guling tersebut dan memejamkan mata. Sasuke mengernyit. Apa apaan gadis ini? mengundangnya kerumah untuk melihat dirinya tidur?

"Tidak sopan tahu, ada tamu tapi kau malah tidur" Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata. matanya berkeliling memeperhatikan kamar Hinata. kamar bercat putih dengan perabotan yang sebagian besar berwarna lavender.

"Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri, aku mengantuk" Hinata malah membentangkan selimut.

"Baiklah, kuanggap rumahku sendiri" Sasuke pun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Hinata. lalu ia melingkarkan lengannya di perut sang gadis sembari berkata "berarti aku bisa melakukan ini dirumah yang kuanggap rumahku sendiri kan?" dengan seringai yang muncul di wajahnya.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan merasakan tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya pun langsung membuka matanya, wajahnya seketika merah. Lalu ia bangun, terduduk, setelah itu langsung berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi dengan wajah merah dan tanpa berkata apa apa. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung terkekeh.

Setelah menenangkan diri di kamar mandi, Hinata pun keluar. Ia melihat Sasuke masih rebahan terlentang di kasurnya. Ia pun berlari kearah kasur, mengambil guling dan memukulkan guling tersebut pada muka Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa yang kau-" Buak! Hinata melayangkan pukula lagi.

"Hinata-" bak! Lagi, dan begitu seterusnya sampai Sasuke menangkap guling itu dan menahannya. Hinata yang sudah ngos ngosan membiarkan saja hal itu. Sudah lelah memukuli Sasuke dengan guling rupanya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bersungut sungut.

"Karena kau membuatku malu" Hinata pun menutupi mukanya yang kembali memerah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke langsung mengerti saat Hinata bilng 'kau memuatku malu'. Sasuke mengerti kalau yang membuat Hinata malu adalah saat ia melingkarkan tangannya di perut Hinata tadi, tapi ia pura – pura tak tahu untuk melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Malu kenapa?"

"Tidak, tak apa" Hinata pun turun dari kasur dan duduk di meja belajarnya membelakangi Sasuke.

"Yasudah, hei, kenapa tak ada orang di rumahmu?" Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di kasur Hinata.

"Pergi, sekeluarga, jalan jalan" ucap Hinata singkat. Rupanya ibunya meninggalkan beberapa lembar roti dan madu di meja belajarnya saat hendak pergi untuk sarapan. Jadi ia memakan roti itu.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Niatnya aku ingin tidur sepanjang minggu pagi ini. lalu kau mengajakku keluar, aku menolaknya. Dan aku tahu mood mu pasti turun karena itu, karena tak ingin terjadi hal hal yang tak diinginkan, jadinya aku menyuruhmu kesini" ujar Hinata panjang lebar, Sasuke tampak tersinggung saat Hinata mengatakan 'karena tak ingin terjadi hal hal yang tak diinginkan'

"Apa maksudmu kau tak ingin terjadi hal hal yang tak diinginkan?" Sasuke tersinggung.

Hinata memutar kursinya menghadap Sasuke, menggigit gigitan terakhir rotinya, lalu berkata

"Karena jika mood mu turun, kau bisa menghancurkan apa saja" ucap Hinata dengan polosnya.

Sasuke membuang nafas berat, kesal sih. Tapi melihat Hinata dalam kawaii mode-Hinata memang selalu kawaii-membuat Sasuke hanya bisa diam.

Hinata memutar kursinya kembali membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur, menyesap aroma Hinata dalam dalam yang menempel di sprei, selimut, maupun bantal milik gadisnya. Sedangkan Hinata menuangkan setetes madu ke ujung jari telunjuknya, lalu menjilatnya. Manis. Hinata kembali menuangkan setetes madu ke ujung jarinya, kali ini ia meratakannya di permukaan bibirnya, hingga ia terlihat seperti memakai lipgloss.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, lihatlah bibirku" ujar Hinata yang sudah memutar kursinya menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata, ia tak bangit dari posisi rebahannya. Ia melihat bibir Hinata yang terlihat basah mengkilap dan err-menggoda.

"Hn, bibirmu jadi lebih menggoda" ujar Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Benarkah? Seperti pakai lipgloss ya? Hihi" Hinata malah cekikikan

"Kau pakai lipgloss?" tanya Sasuke yang kini bangkit dan berjalan menuju Hinata.

"Tidak kok" Hinata menengadah saat berbicara pada Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya, karena posisi Hinata yang sedang duduk dan lebih rendah dari Sasuke.

"Hn, benarkah?" Sasuke membungkuk. Menyamakan jarak kepala mereka

"Sungguh" Hinata menujukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'v'

Tanpa aba aba,Sasuke pun mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata terkejut, namun lama kelamaan ia terbiasa, Hinata memejamkan matanya dan membalas lumatan bibir Sasuke.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Sasuke yang mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Tapi enak" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Eehhhh? apanya?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bibirmu, hime. Jadi tambah enak" ucap Sasuke, lalu ia menjilat bibir Hinata sekilas. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan itu reflek memundurkan kepalanya dan menutuppi bibirnya.

"K-kau ini!" dan Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

"Jadi, pakai apa itu tadi?" tanya Sasuke sejurus kemudian.

"Madu"

"Tak usah pakai ittu juga bibirmu sudah manis, hime" Sasuke mengusap bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Benarkah?" ujar Hinata dengan tampang tak berdosa-lagi-

"Hn, biar kubuktikan"

"Apa yang- hmmphh.." Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Hinata bahkan saat gadis itu belum menyelesaikan kata katanya.

Well, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Hinata. dan Hinata mendapat satu pelajaran pagi ini. jangan coba coba menunjukkan bibirmu dalam keadaan memakai lipglosss atau sejenisnya di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

**_A/N: _hai!:D maap yaa kalo typo nya banyak dan gajebo, eyd kurang dan sebagainya. Soalnya ini fic lama, tapi baru aku publish hehe:D makanya gaya penulisannya rada beda sama fic-fic Fro yang sebelum sebelumnya;)**

** maap juga kalo plotnya berantakan dan bahasanya ancur , maklum yaaaa Fro kan newbie.-.**

**Last but not least, Review Please? Masih butuh banyak masukan ;;)**


End file.
